Forbidden Kiss (a Sportasteph collection)
by Unnessasarily Loud
Summary: A collection of Sportasteph, focusing on Sportucus.
1. Sports Candy

Hey peeps, I know that I am trash, but please enjoy this Sportasteph with style.

* * *

The sun was bright on this summer day in Lazy Town, it was a good day. It was too hot for Robbie Rotten to go causing trouble and the Mayor wasn't making mistakes for at least a few minutes. Stepanie was excersising, as she usually did, she was practising her basketball shooting with Sportucus, as no one was in trouble at the moment. They dribbled back and forth and each took turns making shots into the basket. After about an hour of playing, Stephanie was bent over heaving, her hands on her knees exhausted. Sportucus smiled, "you need sports candy! Go stand beneath that tree and close your eyes."

Stephanie obeyed without a question, knowing that he was going to make an apple fall from the tree and into her waiting hands.

Although Sportucus had originally planned to do exactly that, when he saw Stephanie standing beneath the tree, her face sweaty and her palms held out expectantly. He saw her trustingly closed eyes he couldn't help himself. He approached her, kicked the tree so an apple fell into his hand. Taking a large crunching bite, he saw Stephanie's face twist into confusion, wasn't she suppossed to have gotten her apple by now? He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against her smaller ones and pushing the bite of apple into her mouth. Her eyes were still shut but Sportucus eyes were wide open and watching her. When she finished chewing the peice of apple she flicked out her tongue looking for more. Sportucus froze, if he didn't seperate himself now he would do more things he would regret. Pulling away and placing the apple in Stephanie's hands he apologized, his eyes downcast with guilt. Stephanie took a large bite of the apple, "It's okay Sportucus, I didn't know you could eat sports candy like that."

Sportucus sort of chuckled then realized she might try it with the other kids, that did not make him happy, "Yes, but only I can."


	2. Untouchable

Prompt: Longing

Sportacus knew longing. He knew not having something and wanting and begging the world to give it to him. He knew that she could never be his. That her footsteps would always scatter in the wind and her smile was like the sun, bright and warm but far too distant to touch.

So he was empty but for the longing inside. He tried to fill himself with other things. But food couldn't fill that void. Neither could sleep, or knowledge, or friends, or other women. He tried to put his mind on other things, he exercised, moving his body till his muscles screamed in pain. But even that was a stray, only staying in his grubby mits for a short period of time then letting off a burst of speed to run away to his own dark hole.

She was always in his thoughts. Her bright strawberry smile, chocolate eyes and peach skin. His mouth watered just thinking about her. But that would never happen. She was far out of his reach and continually drifting even farther. And as her face became more beautiful and she was noticed by other guys, he was continually reminded that he would always be her role model, her superhero, and never her lover.

Sportacus walked behind her, watching her upbeat skipping, she turned and smiled at him, her face lighting up like the sun. And his smile was a sad one, a reflection of her light that could never completely soak it in.


	3. Loosing Control

The sun beat down on Stephanie's face and neck. Sweat dripping from her face and soaking her hair. She sat in the sunshine, lazy and not ready to do anything. She didn't even want to dance, it was just so hot. Shutting her eyes for just a moment, she fell fast asleep. The heat seeping into her very bones.

Sportucus was flipping along, the heat only barely bothering him. His eyes lit upon the pink haired girl and he landed from the summersault in front of the bench the girl was sleeping on. For a few moments he stared at her peaceful face, his heart beating faster, and not because of the exercise. Her small face was set and a slow smile spread across her face. Hair stuck to her head from sweat and Sportucus longed to push it away. He kneeled down next to the girl and shook her shoulder, "Stephanie, you should get up, you could get a sun burn."

The girl moaned and then giggled in her sleep, her soft lips uttering his name. At that his gaze couldn't be broken, was she dreaming about him? He moved closer, studying her features. Her dark eyes so opposite from his own. Her soft skin slick with sweat. And lastly her small sweet gloss covered lips. He wondered if they tasted how they looked, like tangy strawberry.

The girl moved, her dress sliding up her leg to reveal more deliciously innocent skin. Sportacus bit his lip, trying to control himself. He moved backward, readying himself to stand, Stephanie's hand shot out, grabbing his pant leg. He stopped suddenly, not wanting to wake her. He turned back and her voice was small and slurred, asleep, "Stay."

At that, his hastily put together control shattered and he kneeled next to the bench, his hand stroking her face. He glanced about, making sure no one was in the area. Then finally lowered his head and captured her half open mouth with his own.

Her mouth tasted exactly as he thought it would, her strawberry lip gloss sweet on his tongue, her sweat slightly salty. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and used his hand to push her head closer. His tongue explored her mouth and he could feel what little of the control that was left slipping away. The tinkling of his crystal broke him out of his lust and he leapt away from Stephanie, glad he didn't go farther. And glad the girl had stayed asleep.

Stephanie awoke from her dream, feeling a thread of saliva hanging from her mouth. She slurped the saliva back into her mouth, wondering why it felt so sore.


	4. Sleepless

Prompt: Sleepless

The night was still. The lights on the street cast a unworldly glow on the street and I walked upon the cement, my thoughts somewhere else. The sky was covered in dark clouds and only a sliver of the moon was seen. Each step I took brought me further from my home and bed, further from my sleepess nights and long running frustration. I didn't used to have trouble falling into a dreamless stupor but now, now that I know her, I have spent countless nights laying beneath the covers attempting to fall asleep. Every time though, that I become close to sleep her smile flashes through my mind and once again I cannot drift into subconcious bliss. The lights slowly vaish as I walk farther and farther out of town, the gravel crunching under my boots and the sky clearing of clouds for only a moment to let me glimpse the stars. Ever since she spun into my life, her hair flying every where and her eyes wild and windswept I have had this problem. The clouds cover the stars once again and I am left alone in the dark, staring off into the distance as I walk aimlessly from town. I know that eventually I will have to return, but for the moment I am breathlessly free. My mind once again returns to her face, her smile bright and vibrant, her laugh spontaneous and brilliant. I cannot fathom how such beauty exists in the world but I see it every time I look at her face.


	5. Touch

Prompt: Skinship

Stephanie knew that it was strange that her heart beat faster whenever her skin touched Sportacus'. She supposed she should have been used to it by now. His skin warming her's, his touch a gentle support. After all, after every adventure they touched, they danced together. They moved in sync. Yet when he grabbed her hand, when he pulled her along next to him, heading toward the town hall during the storm. His gentle fingertips brushing against her hair when he put her hat back on her head. He probably held her hand to keep her safe, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe he felt the same way she felt. Her heart thumped against her chest when they touched, the rhythm that she wanted to dance to. Not her usual dancing though. A nervous head banging, monotonous dancing. She wanted their skin to be touching constantly. That when he caught her, she didn't have to leave his arms. When he hugged her she didn't have to leave his warm embrace. That when he held her hand she could keep their palms together, their fingers entwined.

But that couldn't be. She was acutely aware that she was a child. He would never want to continue holding hands with her. So instead of begging him to let her stay she just smiled. Flashed one of her brilliant grins and left his touch. Knowing that eventually he would touch her again.


End file.
